


Let That Be A Lesson To You

by Frau_Eva



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Look these are terrible people I'm not sure what else you'd expect, Not sure if you've noticed but everyone in this show is pretty fucked, Technically Infidelity? Maybe?, Very mild non-consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Eva/pseuds/Frau_Eva
Summary: The rich and powerful move in very exclusive circles.





	Let That Be A Lesson To You

It's impossible to avoid certain people in social circles. Having a particular name and having gone to the right schools, is seemed futile for Saionji to try to avoid Nanami Kiryuu. She was, after all, the sort of person who would go to events simply to be seen.  
Not that he would try to avoid her--that would imply a certain amount of effort. But she became more and more obvious at each social function, each time with a different man and a different set of jewels.  
"Oh, this? Hiroyuki gave it to me. Bit of a celebration gift. Nobody expected him to get the other company to agree to that merger."  
"This old thing? Masao got it for me on our trip to Switzerland. It was a long time coming, really--its so hard for doctors to get away from work."  
"Yes, yes, the sapphires. They're really pushing them this year. Did I mention Akimasa is a jewelry broker?"  
If it was someone else, he'd maybe roll his eyes or make a snide comment. But this was Nanami. They had grown up together. Maybe Touga didn't care what his sister got up to--likely, he didn't--but that didn't mean someone shouldn't.  
She had gone to the bathroom to do whatever it was women did in there. He had caught her alone in an adjoining hallway on her way out. "You need to stop embarrassing yourself," he said, half-whisper, half-growl.  
Her brows furrowed in innocent confusion. "I have no idea what you mean."  
"Every time you're in public, there's some new man on your arm. Don't you know what that makes you look like? Do you really want to look like that sort of woman?"  
She crossed her arms over her breasts, expression imperious. "And what sort of woman is that?"  
Saionji scowled. "You don't care about any of these men. You're just toying with them."  
"And what if I am?" The typical Kiryuu smirk crept onto her face. "This doesn't involve you, Saionji."  
"I can't stand idly by and watch you drag you--and everyone associated with you--through the dirt!" He balled his fists. "If your parents actually did their job, they'd be doing the same thing."  
Her eyes twitched. She was so much like her brother in some ways--but with one crucial difference. She wasn't impenetrable. "You have no idea what you're talking about." The jewels glittered at her thin throat.  
"You're the one who has no idea. One of these days, you'll drop one of these boys and they won't take that so lightly. One of these days, you'll see what a dangerous game you're playing." Without consciously knowing it, he was advancing on her, angry and desperate.  
Nanami scoffed.  
He slammed a hand against the wall, inches from her head. Her eyes flew wider. "Do you know what men do to women when they feel they feel justified? Do you know what you're risking?" His voice was husky with threat.  
Nanami's eyes narrowed into an expression that was far older than she was. "I know plenty." Her stare was defiant.  
He felt internally trapped, running out of options. Yet here she was, surrounded on all sides by aggressive strength and still undeterred. "You have no idea." He shook his head. "You're going to keep going until you get hurt." He wanted to destroy that cool expression of hers.  
Saionji told himself it was for her own good.  
He attacked her with his mouth. She was still, stiff. Arms roughly pinned her thin shoulders to the wall. His hips ground against hers, both restraining and enticing.  
She softened suddenly and he realized, in the back of his mind, how much he had missed touching a woman. How much he wanted this. He couldn't even pinpoint when his last failed relationship was. Her perfume--something with lilies and roses--filled up his senses. This softness soothed a wound he had pushed aside for so long that he wasn't even aware he still had it. He wanted to sink into her.  
Suddenly, all that jealous eyeing of Nanami fluttering around ballrooms took on another meaning. Realizing something too late was too bittersweet of a feeling.  
She squealed and Saionji thought he may have gone too far. What the hellwas he doing, forcing himself on his childhood friend's sister? He broke away.  
"What are you doing?" she murmured lowly. Her delicate fingers fisted into his hair.  
"I just--" Saionji struggled to come up with an excuse, but found none. His heart battered against his ribcage. He had really done it this time.  
"You don't just kiss a woman like that and walk away like nothing happened," she growled. She pulled him back down onto her mouth. A shockwave went through him as his childhood friend, once an innocent young girl, thrust her tongue in his mouth. He mutely grabbed onto her. Fingers slid down his collar to feel the pulse at his neck. He shivered. Suddenly he felt as if his instincts couldn't catch up.  
They were either in that hallway for a minute or eternity. Eventually it became apparent that there wasn't anything else that could be done without making a true scandal. They stood there embracing for a moment, panting into the same air.  
She looked up at him, a look somewhere between affection and amusement. "Oh, Saionji. You'd be the perfect man if you weren't such an idiot."  
He couldn't look away from the her--lips swollen from kissing, dress rumpled, stray tendrils framing her half-lidded eyes. "I suppose you'd be the perfect lady, if only you weren't such a bitch."  
Her grin widened at that.


End file.
